User talk:Clear Arrow
RE: About my edition Hey, I see what you mean now, but I feel like you could send an HTTP request to a more appropriate page than /api.php so the code's intentions would be more clear. How about wrapping the code in $.nirvana('Chat', 'index', function() { ... }); instead? -- Cube-shaped 08:05, September 28, 2017 (UTC) : Oops, I think I was writing that snippet in a hurry, I meant: $.nirvana.getJson('Chat', 'index', function() { $(' Chat ').appendTo('.generated-sidebar:first ul'); }); : -- Cube-shaped 15:55, September 28, 2017 (UTC) FANDOMized toggle revertion I'm sorry but I have to undone your edit since your revision made it inconsitent with FANDOM's guidelines on toggle styling. Please leave it as it was except you found something inconsistent. JustLeafy did the wole work out by inspecting the wds-toggle style and you made it inconsistent. Thank you!!! MarTsok 16:00, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :Re: Gif Avatar How did you get one? Game Moderator • Talk • 07:44, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :You figured it out before I could answer. :) : UploadInPage Script Hi there! I recently added your "UploadInPage" script to my global.js. I followed the instructions listed on the page, but for some reason, the script does not seem to be working. I just thought I would check in with you, to see if I'm doing something wrong, or if the script is still stable? If you would like more information about the issue(s) I am having, let me know. I just wanted to check in with you first. :-) KyleBraxton (talk) 09:25, August 10, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you! I look forward to using the script once the staff approves it! :-) KyleBraxton (talk) 04:48, August 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi there! I am just wondering if there is any update with the script? I'm not really sure how long it does take for the staff to approve it and I figured I would ask. :-) KyleBraxton (talk) 02:18, September 10, 2019 (UTC) :::When I click on the button, it brings me to the original pop-up Wikia/Fandom has. (As shown here). I have it added to my global.js and I assume I did it correctly but I may be wrong? (This is the link to my global.js for your reference). KyleBraxton (talk) 03:33, September 10, 2019 (UTC) ::::Yes, the other scripts I have on my global.js work. But for some reason UploadInPage doesn't, and I always assumed until now it was because the staff hadn't approved it yet. Would the other scripts I have be affecting it? KyleBraxton (talk) 19:07, September 10, 2019 (UTC) :::::Yes, I do! (I mean, it's only enabled on the Wikia I primarily edit on. It's not enabled on here, or the community wikia. But I'm looking to use the script on the Wikia it is enabled on. But, thank you!! I really liked the concept of the script, as I usually do a lot of image uploading. It's currently a lot of work going back and forth between the upload page and the article, so this script would be the perfect accessory for me. :-) KyleBraxton (talk) 00:01, September 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::::It works now! Thank you so much. :-) KyleBraxton (talk) 07:43, September 12, 2019 (UTC)